


Magic Fingers

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After a day in court, Ryo’s in serious need of some TLC, which Dee is on hand to supply.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: The dw100 prompt ‘Magic’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo groaned, feeling tense muscles gradually go limp as Dee kneaded his back, strong fingers teasing out every knot they found. He’d known for months now that Dee was amazingly talented with his hands, but this was a skill he hadn’t know his lover possessed until this moment.

A stressful day in court had left Ryo feeling like his whole body was one big knot of tension; his head had been pounding when he arrived back at the precinct and every muscle had been aching. Thankfully, it had almost been the end of shift by then, so Dee had offered him a ride home and then steered him straight into his bedroom.

“I know just what you need to relax you.”

“No, Dee, not now; I’m really not in the mood. I’ve got a bad headache.”

“I know, and I wasn’t suggestin’ what you’re thinking. Strip while I cover the bed; I’m gonna give you a massage.”

“A massage?”

“You may not know it, but I have magic fingers.” With a wide, cheesy grin, Dee waggled his fingers at Ryo and winked.

Ryo couldn’t help laughing. “You’re such a goof.”

“I’m serious though, go ahead; get ready.” Dee pulled a waterproof ground cover and an old sheet out of the closet, the ones they used for when they wanted to have sticky fun with chocolate sauce, honey, of other tasty treats. Ryo hated getting his good sheets in that kind of a mess. Spreading the protective coverings over the bed, he turned to Ryo, who was just shedding his pants, stepping out of them and groaning as he bent to pick them up. Dee shook his head in exasperation. Even aching as badly as he was, Ryo had to pick up after himself. “Need help gettin’ on the bed, old man?”

“Very funny,” Ryo grumbled, crawling onto the bed and sprawling face down. “I’m only a year older than you.”

“The way you’re movin’ right now, you could pass for eighty.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“Have no fear, my magic fingers will soon have you feelin’ more like yourself.” Dee climbed up beside Ryo, poured lotion into his hand to warm it, then began to massage it into his lover’s body, starting with his neck and shoulders and gradually working his way downwards.

Now, all the pain was gradually melting away and Ryo felt like he was floating on nothing.

“Mmmm, that feels so good, Dee.”

“Didn’t I tell ya?”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’ll admit it. You really do have magic fingers.”

“’Course I do, and they’re reserved only for you.”

The End


End file.
